


Forgetting What Has Been Said

by ezekiels



Series: Arthur's Maidservant [7]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-12-03 13:36:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ezekiels/pseuds/ezekiels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwen wished she could take back her confession of love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgetting What Has Been Said

Gwen waited nervously by the window while Arthur talked to his father. She dreaded to think how Uther would punish Arthur for rescuing her.

It wasn’t just her fear for Arthur’s safety that left her nervous.

She had told Arthur she loved him. After that, how could they ever be the same?

At the time, letting him know how she felt was all that had mattered to her. She had been certain that she could not last another day without him knowing. Now that she had told him, she was completely unsure of herself. She wondered if all those glances and smiles she had thought had been reserved just for her were simply her mind playing tricks on her.

“Hello, Guinevere.”

The sound of Arthur’s lightly amused voice made Gwen turn to him. She watched as he tossed his jacket onto his table leisurely before pulling out a chair and taking a seat. His eyes never left her as he did so, making her blush and glance away.

“Sire,” she said in greeting.

They fell into silence.

Desperate to break it, Gwen glanced at Arthur and asked, “Your father has not punished you, has he?”

“No, no,” Arthur said lightly. “He actually finds this all rather amusing.”

Gwen looked down at her feet, blushing even brighter.

“Guinevere,” Arthur began hesitantly, “what you said before-”

“Can we please forget I said anything, sire?” Gwen pleaded, unable to look up at him.

For a moment, Arthur was silent. “If that is what you wish,” he finally said.

Gwen turned away from him and looked out the window. Outside, the world was bathed in sunlight and she envied the joyousness of nature. She wished she could be as joyous and that Arthur could somehow love her as she loved him. It was too much to ask from both herself and Arthur.

They could never be.

“It is,” Gwen said.

“Then it never happened,” Arthur assured her.


End file.
